cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribatejo
Ribatejo is a small, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ribatejo work diligently to produce Pigs and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Ribatejo will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The Ribatejo nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. Ribatejo does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ribatejo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Ribatejo will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Etymology Ribatejo got its name from the region where the capital was founded - Ribatejo. Foundation Lead-Comrade Grester Nandes returned to its birthplace along with some friends met while in exile in Eastern Europe, with the interest of founding a nation aimed at the good of citizens and development of the region after the regional separation from Province of Portugal which granted independence to the region. Neighbor village celebrating the nation foundation with a villagers parade. The capital Santarém was found quite intact and the local populace happily welcomed the ambitious men from the east with plans to strive the development of the region. Since then word has been passing around the news around surrounding villages increasing the sphere of influence of the nation. As a matter of fact, what used to be a nation which got its name from its region has now reached other neighboring regions with the populations interested in it. In green the territory under the influence of Ribatejo. In cream the remnants of the old monarchy with black dot locating its capital. Foreign Affairs The nation is in trials to join the Global Order of Darkness and at the moment it allegiances to The Seraphims. It also has trade agreements within the same team. The nation won't engage in combat unless attacked first or intervention upon an allied is requested. Warfare Conflicts During its settlement in the region a nearby nation invaded the capital but the threat was easily counter. Currently the nation is supporting an allied member of GOD having already attacked the enemy. Union of Armed Comrades The UAC is conducted by Warchief-Comrade Nestor Makhno, he is a guerrilla warfare commander brought from Ukraine to command the armed forces of Ribatejo. Since most soldiers available are either militia from the region or ex-combatants that came from the east, that makes him a military genius in this subject which is why Nandes asked if he wanted to come with him in the first place. The UAC isn't large at all in numbers but many got attracted to the war road being instructed by the veterans of war, resulting in a cheap but effective small infantry force. The UAC does not have navy or air force but has looted a few APC and tanks from the military cavalry school of Santarém strengthening its force even further. Although the nation has a strong army for its size, the headquarters for operations isn't finish yet. A UAC starshina in front of the future UAC headquarters. Economy An early economic funding from the GOD was donated to Ribatejo which helped boost its financial capacity and make some developments such as in technology or infrastructures. The Leziria hills of Santarém produce wine and the neighbor villages raise pigs livestock. Harbor of Santarém. Local of imports/exports connected to Tagus river. Important source of income for the nation. Religion Although the local populace was originally Christian, because of the immigrants from the Eastern countries, many changed to Norse beliefs. Flag representation Green color represents the hope for a new better future of the region. Orange color represents the people and their dedicated work. Red color represents the honored blood that was and will be shed from the wars. The Odin triple horns represent the nation religion, Norse. The top star on the orange side represents the people. The bottom star on the orange side represents the Warchief-Comrade. The top star on the green side represents the Lead-Comrade. Holydays July 1 - Independence day August 16 - National Day Category:Nations Category:Nations of Europe